The Revenge
by potterwhiz
Summary: Harry has just killed Voldemort, but has realized that the Dark Lord will never be gone. Hif followers will alwys be there and they want him dead.
1. The Sign

It was supposed to be a joyous day in the wizarding world yet no none celebrated, no none partied, no one toasted

Voldemort's Mark

It was supposed to be a joyous day in the wizarding world yet no one celebrated, no one partied, no one toasted. It was silent and some would say mysterious at Diagon Alley for none knew if it was really over just yet. Voldemort's sign had just been drawn on the night sky. Harry Potter lived! Yes he had defeated the dark lord but he had in the past come back.

"Harry? What on earth are you staring at?" asked Hermione as she walked rapidly to the window out which Harry was staring deeply through. His face had slowly begun to turn pale and he began to shake.

"What does it mean, Hermione? I killed him, all of his foolish servants are under lock and key! I KILLED HIM!!" He screamed a fury that cannot be described by way of words. He felt cold and alone. It would never stop he thought. Voldemorts presence will never fade. His beloved followers would seek revenge on him and his friends forever and there is nothing he could do about it. A tear began to roll down his cheek, he had begun to realize that his terrible fate has not left him and never will. He will always be alone.

"Harry! Calm down maybe its Draco or some loser trying to play a foolish prank! We all saw you kill Voldemort, he is gone!" She pleaded.

"He has come back before, Hermione, face it! He will never be gone! His followers will never leave me alone."

"No! No Harry you came back! YOU were the one who was dead! YOU, Harry, were the one I saw come back to life and defeat the dark lord!"

Hermione sat down on bed behind her and turned away from Harry who had begun to cry solemnly. He had realized that Hermione could never understand how he felt. No one could.

Azkaban Prison

"Lucius! Is that you?" questioned a ragged, old man from his cell. Lucius along with several other men and a woman were being paraded throughout the prison in shame and embarrassment. Many of them had escaped Azkaban before, yet they highly doubted it would happen again.

"Lucius, what are we to do? I know we can escape this mess! What about your son? Has he been found? CAN HE HELP?"

"You imbecile! Don't you remember what happened last time we gave MY son a task? For all I know he could be on HARRY POTTER'S side," grunted Malfoy while holding his comrade by the neck.

"If we escape this wretched place the first thing I'll do is kill that POTTER boy!" screamed Beatrix.

"You know that gives me a grand idea, why if we get out, we won't "kill" Harry. NO! We'll kidnap him!" Said Malfoy as if he was superior to the rest of them.

"WHAT! Why would we want to keep him alive! If we ever see him again we should get rid of him! Remember the grave yard!" shrieked the comrade.

"I would usually agree, but Harry is weak! You see when he killed the Dark Lord he used all his strength! He is very vulnerable!" explained Lucius.

Two Months Later

"HARRY! HARRY! WAKE UP!" screamed Ron as he dashed through the doorway.

"Christmas already?" asked Harry in a drowsy state.

"No, you idiot! Read this and quick too!" announced Ron. He handed Harry a newspaper for the current day:

WIZARDS WEEKLY

ATTENTION! ESXCAPE FROM AZKABAN! FIVE PRISONERS GONE!

All prisoners were affiliated with Dark Lord! At 7:48 a.m. all were found missing. Escapees included Lucius Malfoy and Beatrix Black the two most dangerous wizards in the wizarding world! They were scheduled to be hung in ten days time. ANYONE INVOLVED WITH THESE PRISONERS WILL RECEIVE THE DEATH PENALTY!!

"HARRY you must go into hiding before it's to late! PLEASE!" pleaded Hermione as she entered the room. Harry lo0oked at her face for a long time and then stood up slowly.

"If I hide now who will protect you all? Who else can defeat them? ANSWER ME!!" He screamed, "I CAN'T AND I WON'T LEAVE LIKE A COWARD!" Then he left the room slamming the door behind him.

How can they ask that of me? Me? He thought, I can't hide now. Last time I did that it didn't work they will find me either way. I must find them!

"HA! HA! YOU FOOLISH BOY!" laughed the portrait of Madame Black, as Harry left through the front door.

Lucius's hideout one hour earlier

"Now, let's go over it one more time," Lucius pleaded in an aggravated tone. They had gone over the plan billions of times. First someone would stand outside the house and signal if Harry had left, then they would follow him on all sides till he was alone. Next they would show themselves to Potter and surround him. All after that couldn't be planned. If anything went wrong they were to kill Harry reguardless of the situation.


	2. The Attempt

The Attempt

The Attempt

As Harry left he tried to think of a place to go, but none came to mind, so he headed towards an abandoned alleyway to clear his head.

"LOOK HE'S ALONE, THIS IS OUR CHANCE," whispered Beatrix into Malfoy's ear. Then he signaled the group to slowly approach Harry.

"Who's there? I have a wand!" yelped Harry when he saw a dark figure approach him from the front. When he reached for his wand he found it was gone! He had left in on his bed in his prior feat of anger.

"HARRY. HARRY, why are you so alarmed? I'm sure a talented wizard like yourself can easily defend himself with his wand," grinned the mysterious figure. Harry knew that voice! IT WAS LUCIUS MALFOY! Suddenly someone grabbed him from behind and several figures began to appear from all sides.

"Lucius be calm. If you kill me, everyone will know you're here. It won't,"

"Why, Harry why would we kill you? Yet," interrupted Beatrix in her usual tone, as she laid her hand on his face. "So where are those parents of yours?" She exclaimed in an evil shrill.

"ENOUGH! Beatrix we have to go!" Lucius ordered. Slowly Beatrix pulled a wand from her pocket and uttered a few unreadable words. Harry suddenly collapsed on the ground and the other figures quickly tied him up at the hands, feet, and mouth, they weren't going to make any mistakes this time.

Back at the Black House

"Ron, it's been five hours what if something happened? You know with the escape and all," announced Hermione as she stared out the window. It seamed like days had gone by since they last saw Harry. This wasn't the first time Harry had left, but he usually came back in two or three hours. The moon had risen and all was dark, there was no sign of movement on the streets.

"Oh! Hermione give it a rest he is probably just staying at a friend's house." Ron saw no reason to worry and he was already angry with Harry. Why did Harry have to be so stubborn? He'd rather die than look like a coward for a minute of his life!

"OPEN! OPEN THE DOOR Its NEVILLE!!" The door had sprung open the minute the yelling stopped and in came Neville Longbottom in a confused state.

"What on earth is wrong?" questioned Ron at the sight of the distraught boy in his doorway.

"Its Harry! They got him he just disappeared!" screamed Neville.

"How? What? Who? Neville how do you know this??" Hermione asked in astonishment.

"I saw them! I was walking down the street when I swore I saw Mr. Malfoy. I ran to the ministry, but when they went to search he was nowhere to be found. Their records showed that six people had traveled through a fireplace one block away from where I saw him. That means that all the escapees and one other had gone. They quickly sent out for Harry, but the tractor they had put on his wand showed he was home. You see, they have had scouts surrounding this house since the Dark Lord's death and it was reported that he had left the house and hadn't been seen since!! They kidnapped him or worse killed him!!" Shouted Neville at a pace too fast to understand.

"WAIT! Just because he isn't home doesn't mean he has been hurt!" announced Ron.

"Yes it does! Remember when Bellatrix was found two nights after HIS death? She said she would get revenge on Harry the first chance she got!"

FLASHBACK-

Voldemort's had been leaning over her body for only seconds when he took out his wand and placed it where Mrs. Weasley's curse had struck. He muttered a spell and slowly the frail body began to move and the chest expanded once again.

"Bellatrix, are you okay?" Asked he.

"Yes master and grateful. I saw the Neville boy's parents," answered Bellatrix as she stood up. Once again the Dark Lord had proven his power, yet she would never know how. Voldemort grinned, all he had done was send a shock through her body, that Weasley had sent out a weak spell that only paralyzed Bellatrix's body and knocked her unconscious. Sadly he had earned even more respect from those who worshipped him so greatly.

The next day she had been sent to hide. If anyone saw her alive she would be arrested within seconds, so until the Dark Lord had found a suitable disguise. So she set up camp near the edge of a forest and waited for her master's signal. Once a few days had gone by with no signal she decided to head back towards the Weasley's and finish slaying that poor, wretched woman once and for all. Luckily a group of young wizards had spotted her and sent for the ministry. She was found within an hour and sent to Azkaban to await trial along with the rest who were arrested the night of Voldemort's death.

Back at the house

It had only been an hour and the old /black house was filled with every ministry member involved and all that remanded of the Order of the Phoenix. Harry was nowhere to be found and it was concluded that the worst had happened and Harry was either dead or held hostage.

"What are we to do? What if they killed him?" Hermione was shaking in her chair with her hands placed on her wrists. The last time she had these thoughts they were true, but this time he couldn't come back. She was smart and understood that if Bellatrix got her hands on Harry she wouldn't be able to control herself and without his wand Harry was as vulnerable as a mouse.

"Everyone! Can I have your attention! Please!" Yelped Hagrid. In his hand was a letter, which he handed to Ron.

"It says and I quote:

Ministry and friends of Potter,

By now you have realized that your beloved hero is gone and to tell you the true he went down quite easily. If you ever want to see his face again we suggest you free all prisoners of Azkaban, affiliated with the Dark Lord, free! If not we will see no reason to keep him alive. You have one month to do as we say! –The Followers," read Ron slowly.


End file.
